


The Pharmacist and The Anaesthetist

by ZeroToWeirdo



Series: Hartwin Meet-Cutes [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Humour, I certainly didnt, M/M, Meet-Cute, Or at least I think it was funny, Who knew I could write a fic about an anaesthetist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroToWeirdo/pseuds/ZeroToWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them is a Pharmacist, the other an Anaesthetist. They meet and fall in love, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Basically a series of meet-cutes after I randomized different occupations, two at a time, on some website somewhere. Proving that Hartwin is compatible with, really, any scenario whatsoever, in every universe explored and unexplored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pharmacist and The Anaesthetist

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments, I never expected my Hartwin to get such a response! 
> 
> I know im posting new fics really fast now, but I must warn you, I am a sporadic updater and right now I'm stress-writing (which is why I wrote this on my phone, so please pardon any typos)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic.

Harry was a solitary soul.

 

At least, thats what his mother called him. What she probably meant was that he was a lonely old codger, well on his way to a confirmed and definite bachelorhood because by now he was getting too old for the picket fence dream to ever be anything but a dream.

He got up every morning at the same time and went to work and came back, all according to schedule. He didn't date, not anymore. It wasn’t because he wasn't interested or romantic, quite the contrary.

He was a hopeless romantic, who believed in happy endings. Sadly, that was the reason he never put himself out there, because really, what happy ending could be waiting for a 50 year old pharmacist with nothing but a snarky best friend, a stuffed dog and his mother on the phone to talk to at the end of the day?

Happy endings were for the young. He'd have to settle for his contented-ending instead.

So, everything considered, he hadn't thought for one second that his life would change for the better after being hit on the head by a falling brick on his way to work one day (ironic, considering how he refused to take a car because of the chances of getting in an accident).

It hadn't been horribly bad, aside from a concussion and a little internal bleeding. A simple surgical procedure was necessary, he was cognisant enough to approve it. It had a 86% chance of success, he had nothing worry about.

Except that he did, and life had chosen to rain shit down on his head in buckets. His aneasthetist had been Dr. Richmond Valentine, who was the talk of the hospital for the rumor going around about malpractice charges to do with negligence and inebriation.

Well, apparently it was fate for Harry to be that straw that broke the camel's back and set all rumors to rest, because his 86% success rate had dropped to 12% when Valentine used anaesthesia that he was allergic to, which had been stated plainly in his medical record. He made matters worse by apparently giving far too much of it.

Harry had been assured that had Valentine's assistant, Gazelle, not been there to take over for he rest of the (88% chance of failure) surgery, he would have died. Because she had been, he had survived and endured a week long coma, thereby missing Valentine's termination and the transfer of an up and coming anaesthetist, a Dr. Gary Unwin.

During Merlin's visits, the one where he had gifted Harry with a 'pet' brick with a blue bow tied around it (to keep Mr. Pickles company, he had said) he called the young man a "not entirely useless lad, with some promise if he played his cards right." High praise, considering who was talking.

Apparently an equally young and promising surgeon, a Dr. Roxanne Morton, had joined shortly after Dr. Unwin had, and Merlin had given the same stingy praise for her, if not more so than Dr. Unwin which was impressive.

By the time Harry's leave was over and he was back to the old  pharmacy in the hospital lobby (with its uselessly temperamental sockets, which had started acting up again in his absence), he had heard heavenly tales of the dynamic duo, both professional praise and otherwise.

He wasn't sure how much of it to believe (after Amelia had called them Adonis and Athena incarnate, he had been even more unsure) until a harried looking man ran up to him on his second morning back, wearing simple black slacks and a blue button up that just did something indescribable to his eyes.

 

Who was this beautiful man and who was Harry being mistaken for?

 

"Hey hi, sorry, are you Mr. Hart?"

 

New question, who was this beautiful man (that hadn't changed) and what the hell did he want with Harry? 

 

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh, wonderful. Hi. I was wondering, what exactly is the procedure for getting an inhaler from the pharmacy here? Do I need to get a doctor's prescription or can you just take my word as a doctor who knows that I bloody well have asthma?" His grin was wide and welcome in a way that made Harry's insides flutter, even if the lack of introduction and the swearing were distinctly impolite. 

As though he had read his mind, the man reached his right hand out quickly with a sheepish look, shaking Harry's hand energetically. "Sorry, awfully rude of me just asking questions like that. I'm Eggsy. I mean Gary. Well, Gary Unwin.  Dr. Eggsy Unwin. I mean, just Dr. Unwin. Wow, this went a lot smoother in my head."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the minor distress coming over Dr. Unwin's face at his less than stellar introduction. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Unwin. I'm Mr. Hart, as you well know. As for your question, you'll need to get a quick check up from Dr. Percival and bring it with you to get your prescription.""

Ah, alright then. I'll get to that then. See you later, Mr. Hart." With a final grin, and what looked suspiciously like a once-over, Dr. Unwin was gone in as much of a flurry as he had arrived in.

With his head still swimming with the promise of 'see you later', Harry had later called Merlin down to help him with those temperamental sockets ("Harry, I specialise in X-ray, MRI and CAT machines and super advanced laser machinery used in high precision surgery, how many times must I remind you that I am not a handyman!" "Yes, I understand, but _can_ you do it?" "Of course I can, what do you take me for?!") and while the good man was dealing with the worst socket there was, located under the front counter, Harry kept watch on the stream of traffic heading out the front doors of the hospital.

It was a rather slow day, which was always a good thing in a hospital.

"Looking for Dr. Unwin again?" Merlin's voice teased from under the counter.

"He said he'd-"

"See you later, yes I remember, you've mentioned it a few times now. You've been waiting with bated breath ever since."

Harry decided not to dignify that with a response, when he saw Dr. Unwin and a beautiful woman he presumed was Dr. Morton, exiting a lift. He felt his stomach drop at how perfect they looked together.

"Well would you look at that. Striking, aren't they? The pinnacle of their respective fields, and not a grey hair in sight. My own hair weeps at he prospect." Merlin muttered, peeking from the edge of the counter, not bothering to stand up to look at the couple walking across the lobby.

"What hair?" Harry snorted.

"Precisely." They stared a little longer, before Merlin sighed and disappeared back under the counter.

"Now I'm just getting depressed. Let's get this done and call it a day."

"They make a beautiful couple, don't they..." Merlin looked up from beneath the table, eyeing Harry's wistful look carefully. After deeming it harmless to share his information he muttered "You really shouldn't presume things, Harry." And continued to fiddle with some wires.

 "What do you mean by that?" Harry asked touchily. What did Merlin know about feeling attracted to someone, only to have them proven to be disinterested (even if the look Eggsy had given him before had looked quite a lot like he was).

"What I mean by that is: last week, while waiting in the lunch line, I overheard Dr. Unwin talking about the bad break he had recently with his boyfriend."

They stared each other in the eyes for a while, one challenging the other to contradict or question him while the other tried to grasp the fact that Dr. Unwin was gay and available, till a sharp knock on the glass pharmacy window startled them both. 

Merlin startled so hard he knocked his head on the underside of the desk, cussing a storm as the thud echoed among the refrigerated shelves. 

Harry looked up in shock to find a confused, amused and slightly worried looking Dr. Unwin right in front of him.

"I'm sorry...did I...interrupt something?" He asked carefully, looking a little uncomfortable as Merlin resurfaced from what looked like between Harry's legs, rubbing his forehead testily. 

"Yeah, you interrupted me handling a testy earth wire. Thanks for nearly killing me, Eggsy. Get that look off your face, I'd never touch Harry's cock, not on pain of death."

"Charming." Harry deadpanned, shoving Merlin out of the way. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Dr. Unwin?"

"Just Eggsy's fine, Mr. Hart."

"Well then, I must insist you call me Harry."

"If I had known you two were going to flirt while I was still here, I'd have appreciated your previous efforts to kill me a little more." Merlin drawled, taking his leave with a wave.

Eggsy chuckled and leaned on the pharmacy counter, peering through the gap used to pay and giving Merlin a quick goodbye.

"I'm here to pick up my inhaler." He stated cheerily, passing his prescription through the gap. It was written and signed off my Dr. Percival himself.

"Yes, of course." Harry went to the back room to look for it.

"So, you and Merlin aren't..."

"Oh heaven, no. Never." Harry gagged from the back room. 

"Not your type? You seem like you'd like them smart. Or am I reading you wrong, on the whole 'prefers blokes' thing?"

Harry came back to the front and handed the packaged inhaler through the dispenser. "You're not wrong about that..." He said hesitantly. 

"Just wrong about liking the smart ones, then?" Eggsy pressed.

"Not quite. People like Merlin are too smart for their own good. He's a pessimist at the best of times, his intelligence gets in the way of him being truly happy. The way I see it, there's nothing wrong with a little faith and hope...a little naivety."

"Happy go lucky, then? That's your type?"

"You seem greatly interested in my type, Eggsy." Harry found himself putting more hope in his voice than he thought prudent. 

"Lets say I have a candidate for you in mind; someone who's naive and hopeful and such. Would he have a shot?" Eggsy, shockingly, wasn't shooting him down. He, honest to God, seemed interested in Harry. Harry wondered if this was his karma for the brick-and-Valentine debacle. 

"It really depends. Is he smart?"

"I'd say yes, but Dr. Morton often considers that to be debatable. "

"Indeed. Might that person happen to be that new anaesthetist I hear so much about these days?"

"Possibly. It depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On whether or not you'd be open to maybe going on a date with him some time."

"Well then, as you said before, 'that depends'."

"On what?" Eggsy grinned cheekily and fiddled with his inhaler.

Merlin groaned loudly from behind Eggsy "On whether or not you'd just bloody well ask him out, Jesus! You know what, keep my phone. Sell it and spend it on your date with my blessing. I'm never going near this office again. I'm going to get diabetes from this."

Harry knew Merlin's sarcasm rather well at this point and held the phone out for Merlin to take with narry a roll of his eye. He knew Merlin couldn't live without his phone, the only reason he had braved the flirtations of his colleagues. After rewarding Merlin's bravery, and promptly shooing him off, Harry quickly turned back to Eggsy.

"Ignoring the interruption, were you going to ask me something?" Harry asked with a wide smile, getting wider by the second as Eggsy leaned forward on the counter and grinned for all he was worth.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this friday, Mr. Hart?"

"It would be my pleasure, Dr. Unwin."

Who ever said happy endings were for the young? Harry would prove them wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](http://zerotoweirdo.tumblr.com/) , I'll follow back and we can talk and stuff, maybe swap prompts and inspirations, or just geek over out OTPs ;D


End file.
